


B is for Books and Bondage

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Alphabet [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Clint, the little shit that he is, recommends a book to Steve and Bucky. Tony just can't believe how amazing his boyfriends are.*Can be read as a standalone*





	B is for Books and Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This is letter B! Thanks for reading in advance, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you so much to @rinnwrites for beta-reading for me and validating my concern that it's lame.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know everything about bondage or BDSM practices, please do proper research and practice in a safe environment.

“J, where are Steve and Bucky?” I finally huff. I've been searching for only five minutes but I'm just wasting my time because this tower is too big. 

“They're reading in your room, Sir,” J replies. 

My room, huh. I head there, excited to see my lovers even though I saw them this morning for breakfast. 

I walk in to see them all snuggled up and reading side-by-side. I take a second to memorize the picture they make before walking up to them. 

“What're you guys reading?” I ask curiously, catching their attention.

“Uh,” Bucky clears his throat. “ _ 50 Shades of Grey _ , Clint recommended it.” 

I look and yes, they are actually 75% of the way through this century's most scandalous book to date. 

Steve pulls me down into his lap suddenly, ripping an involuntary yelp from my mouth. My mouth clicks shut though, when I feel the very large bulge in his pants. It's hard to ignore considering he's grinding up into me and he's not a small person. 

He gives a breathy moan in my ear on one side and Bucky's suddenly attacking my neck on the other side. 

“Teach us,” Bucky says. I would say it's a request but the deep scratchy sound his voice has adopted tells me otherwise. 

“Um, yeah, yeah okay,” I stutter. “I can do that.” 

I clear my throat. 

“Sir, Colonel Rhodes has just arrived and is heading towards your lab,” J interrupts. 

I clear my throat, “Tell him I'm on my way.” 

I struggle out of Steve's grip, no easy task let me tell you, and they whine as I rearrange myself. 

I peck each of them on the lips, and as I walk towards the elevator I speak over my shoulder, “We can have a negotiation meeting over dinner tonight, make something nice.”

As the doors shut, I see Bucky and Steve making priceless faces, and I really want to go talk to them some more but Rhodey is here and I need to see him. 

The idea that Steve and Bucky are both interested in trying bondage, though, is deeply arousing and I'm excited for it.

The elevator doors open and the sight of Rhodey fills me with happiness, a welcome change to the extreme arousal I was feeling. 

“Ah! Honey bear! We've got a new project,” I say as I hug him. There are so many ideas formulating in my mind that it's kind of overwhelming, but I've decided to stick to just one. 

“What now Tones?” He asks, but I can see the humor and hidden deviation behind his look of exasperation. 

“Time for a new project,” I say, excited. I stroll over to my main monitor and I sit down, creating a new slideshow. 

“Which is?” Rhodey asks. 

“I have a negotiation meeting with Steve and Bucky tonight, they're reading  _ 50 Shades of Grey _ and they want to try it. Help me torment them a little bit,” I smirk deviously at him. 

He smirks right back at me and sits down. 

“That I can do Tones, that I can do,” he replies. 

Everyone likes to imagine Rhodey as the do-gooder in my life, but in reality I got my mischievousness from him back in college. 

“Hey J, print out two unmarked copies of the negotiation contracts and the version I filled out from a while ago,” I say. 

Rhodey nods and pushes me out of the way of the monitor. 

“Okay, how many pointless definitions and long paragraphs should we include? I'm picturing a decent amount of them, aided by pictures and an entire dictionary of kink. Let's embed some videos too, just to scandalize them,” Rhodey says, going crazy with the presentation. 

I just laugh and nod along knowing the questions are rhetorical, “Oh, add some pointless graphs in there too while you're at it.” 

Rhodey just nods some as he messes with the presentation. I leave him to do his thing, knowing he'll include the actual needed information. 

“Hey J, are Steve and Bucky still in our room?” I ask. 

“No Sir, they've gone down to the gym,” J replies. I snicker, they probably need to blow off some steam after earlier. 

“Go change into something distracting, if it's not good enough I'm making you change!” I hear from Rhodey as I get back into the elevator, now full-on laughing.

* * *

Their reactions are hilarious. 

We eat dinner, talking calmly about their expectations. After we finish eating though, they think the negotiation is done so the looks I receive when I pull up the slideshow Rhodey made earlier are absolutely priceless. 

I blabber relentlessly for around an hour on every aspect of bondage and kink that Rhodey could think of. It's adorable really because they actually give an honest effort, paying attention and absorbing the information. 

At the very end of the slideshow there's a picture of Rhodey glaring menacingly, and I want to laugh hysterically, but I manage to hold it together. 

“Right, here are the packets for you to fill out and a version that I myself filled out. Any questions?” I ask, straight-faced. 

I can see them still considering all of the new information and I think it's so amazing that they're giving so much attention and effort because this stuff is all very important. They skim through the packets I give them, and then shake their heads no. 

“I want you guys to fill these packets out, feel free to look anything you don't know up, and we will discuss things tomorrow night.” I ask them. 

They nod in agreement, but they're still looking at me pleadingly and I break, giggling hysterically for a bit. 

“Okay, yeah. I'm a little shit, do you need me to re-explain anything?” I question them. 

They just smile at me like I'm precious, grabbing me and squeezing me in between them. That's how we spend the rest of the night, talking about everything.

* * *

The next day is filled with aroused stares and innocent touches, I'm surprised I last without ‘accidentally’ punching one of them, but I do. 

Later on, we sit at the table eating Steve's amazing beef stroganoff and reading through all three filled out packets. It's important in any relationship to understand each other's limits. 

For example, some of the things they mark as open to trying have conditions and that's okay, but it's important that all of us understand these things.

We read through my packet first so I can explain to them, and break the ice so they know what to say about different things. 

I explain that I can't have pressure on my chest because of the arc reactor, that electricity might also be bad for it so that's a no, and that blindfolds are no as well because darkness causes PTSD from me. 

The more I talk about things though, the more relaxed they become as well. They nod and ask questions where they need clarification and it's amazing how great our communication is. 

Bucky offers to go next, and explains that bondage he can't get out of is a hard no because it reminds him of Hydra, same with leather, but rope that he can break is okay. He also says no to Electrostimulation on him personally and no impact play, though he's open to try spanking. He also personally does not like name-calling or ice, but he likes control. 

Steve on the other hand, admits that he likes losing control and feeling helpless, he also admits that some names are okay but he decides which ones. He says that ice is a no go, but he wants to try everything else. 

Seeing their different sides is so interesting to me, and I'm so thankful that they're so open like this. 

We agree that I'll be teaching Bucky, meaning Steve is the guinea pig, and that Bucky will be a part of the setup process so that he understands everything and can help Steve learn when they do it to me. 

When I suggest that Steve leaves us so that Bucky and I can figure out our plan, he readily agrees. Of course, Bucky and I still make out with Steve for a decent amount of time each before letting him out of our sight. 

When he's gone though, Bucky and I get to work on our future scene. 

We start with the easier questions: how is he restrained, is he blindfolded, what mix of pain and or pleasure do we want to give Steve, et cetera. I provide the questions to Bucky, and I help him set it all up mentally. 

We also agree, that I'll treat Bucky as a submissive as well, just one that's helping instead of being on the receiving end. 

When we finally decide though, I can tell that it's definitely going to be a hopefully positive experience for them. I'm hoping that we can enact something that they'll both enjoy. 

At the end of the night though, I know that we'll still fall asleep in each others arms and it won't be the end of the world if they don't want to do it again.

* * *

“Before we enter these doors, remind me of our shared safewords?” I order.

“Red, yellow, green,” Steve answers, and Bucky echoes it. 

“Okay then,” I reply. I peck both of them on the lips before entering the mindset of a dom, something I haven't done in a very long time. “As soon as we enter this room, both of you are to remove all clothing items and kneel at the foot of the bed, understand?” 

I get two “Yes, Sir” replies and I nod. 

I open the door and they do just that as I grab the rope for Steve and I remove the comforter from the bed. 

“Steve get on the bed, on your knees with your hands on the headboard,” I order. 

“Yes, sir,” he replies breathlessly. 

Steve does so, moving fluidly and I want to appreciate it but I know that if I don't keep going I'll get even more distracted. 

“Bucky, help him get comfortable with his arms spread out,” I order as I grab the things we need as well and lay them out on top of the chest next to my bed. 

“Yes sir,” he replies dutifully. 

I turn towards the bed, and I want to beam as I see that they're still doing so well in following orders.

It takes about 15 minutes total to fully tie Steve to the bed in a way that he won't be able to move from, but he looks so aroused at the end of it that I know this will be totally worth it. 

“Bucky, I want you to make him cum,” I order. “Lube is on the table. Don't touch his dick. Steve don't forget that you have to have permission to cum.” 

“Yes sir,” he practically moans, glancing at me with semi-glossy eyes. Ah, he's already floating some. 

Bucky lubes up his fingers and slides one into Steve, soon adding another. 

I can tell when he starts tormenting Steve's prostate because Steve starts wailing and it's glorious, he's always so sensitive.

I start to dirty talk almost involuntarily, “look at how amazing you two look, absolutely gorgeous. How does it feel Steve? Being made to take it with no escape? Those ropes that my science buddy and I made are impossible for the Hulk to break so there is no hope of relief for you.” 

Steve just moans, Bucky echoing it as he continues massaging Steve's prostate relentlessly. 

“Sir please, it's not enough!” Steve wails, head down but arms bulging.

“Oh, yes it is Steve, you'll get there,” I grin. 

I climb on to the bed, still wearing sweats, and I run my hands up Steve's thighs, feeling their slight quivers and shakes. 

He shakes his head in denial, but I slap his right butt cheek and it rips another moan out of him. 

“Harder Bucky, put your thumb on the skin behind his balls and add another finger,” I order, listening as Steve gets impossibly louder. 

It takes another ten minutes of what must be pleasurable agony for Steve to start begging for permission to cum. 

“Please sir! Please, please, please let me cum,” he pleads and begs. 

I let him struggle on the cusp of orgasm for almost two minutes, it must have felt like an eternity for him, before giving him permission to cum and it's glorious.

He curls up as tight as possible with the headboard there, and screams himself hoarse. 

Bucky works him through it, as relentless as before, but starts to slow down and pull away when Steve quakes with aftershocks. 

“Did I tell you to stop Bucky?” I ask, and the look he gives me is almost like I'm insane, I might be, but he goes back to his relentless administrations. 

Steve just whimpers and wails as gloriously as before as I grab the butt plug sitting on the table, setting it on the bed beside Steve's knee where he can't see it. 

After another minute of Bucky torturing Steve I let him stop and I give Steve a short break. 

“Check in with me guys,” I ask as I undress completely. 

“Green,” Bucky says, very obviously aroused beyond belief. 

“Green,” Steve sniffles, but it sounds a bit slurred. He might be experiencing subspace, which is okay, but I'll have to explain it to him afterwards. Learning about after experiencing it is probably different then when I explained it to him earlier.

I climb up on to the bed behind Steve, guiding Bucky to sit where Steve can see him. 

I lube up my dick and I guide it into Steve's loose hole in one solid movement. Steve flails and moans a bit before quieting down with a whimper. 

I make love to him, a sweet opposite to the torment he went through earlier but he's in subspace and I want him to come out of it feeling great and loved. 

It doesn't take me long to orgasm, cumming deep in him before guiding Bucky to make love to him as well, silently explaining subspace and sub drop to him while Steve floats. 

When he cums and pulls out, I plug Steve up before untying him. Bucky cuddles with him while I clean both of them up, then myself, before joining the pile. 

Steve shifts a little with a moan, coming back to us slowly. I peck both of them and thank them for the scene before helping Steve drink some water and making sure Bucky does the same. 

Steve shifts some more. 

“How long do I have to wear this plug?” He asks, his face scrunched up. 

“We'll clean you out thoroughly in the morning,” I reply. He pouts a little before settling again. 

“How was it?” I ask, hopeful that I made a good impression. 

“That was amazing T, one of the best orgasms of my life,” Steve says.

Bucky nods in agreement, “that was so hot. I can't wait to do it to you doll.”

They both smirk at me after he says that and I just shrug, “you have my information.” 

We snuggle together and the lights turn off. I feel content and loved, I wouldn't give up what I have for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> Come say hi to me, my tumblr is @music-culture-mythology


End file.
